This invention relates to a sanitary device for collecting and dispersing of animal feces or litter from sidewalks park areas, or the like.
With the adoption by urban dwellers of pets, particularly dogs, city sidewalks and park areas have become soiled with the animal feces so as to become a hazard to pedestrians, in some instances. As a consequence, ordinances have been enacted requiring pet owners to clean up after their pets or be subject to fines, so that these public areas should remain relatively clean. To comply, the owners must carry cleaning materials or implements when walking their pets to clean up the feces after it has been dropped. This invention provides such a device and one which is sanitary to use, enabling the owner to collect and rapidly dispose of the feces.